


If only darkness had welcomed him

by PotatoPandaMika



Series: Dream Angst [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :DDDDD, Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Broken Dream, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), FAQ, How does manipulation actually work-, Hurt No Comfort, I don't think I got the word limit right, I wrote this instead of catching some zzz's, L - Freeform, Nightmare is manipulative?, Other, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), So I have nothing else to tag, We must suffer, just kidding, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPandaMika/pseuds/PotatoPandaMika
Summary: Dream wasn't blind, he was not. But he was blind of his actions, blind to the consequences. He was blind to their hatred.A puppet like him was never meant to see, only following the strings as it held him up, but he was given the ability of sight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Nightmare
Series: Dream Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307
Collections: dream-centric discord comp.





	If only darkness had welcomed him

**Author's Note:**

> Haha lmao I finally did it!

Dream would be lying if he said that he knew of their hatred, knew of his ways, knew of the consequences. 

_"I know," He had said once, out of desperation and making himself feel big and at least find something, something reassuring somewhere in darkness of his mind. "This was all for the best. I could never have power if I had attachment so I broke it off." He had sounded crazy instead._

Dream would be lying if he said that he didn't see the strings moving him, blood red strings wrapping around him as he moved along with it. The strings dragging him along.

_"If you do as I say, everything will be alright." a voice purred at him as he was chained down to the ground. Blood seeping down to the floor silently as he stared with empty eyes at the dreamon. **"You'll be safe..."**_

Dream would be lying if he said he fought tooth and nail to regain his freedom, to regain the remaining sanity he had left.

_"See Dream? They don't even notice that it's not you, easily blaming you." a hand caressed his cheek gently as he cried. His mind in chaos._

~~**_They care right? They would notice something wrong right? They don't thin that I would actually do this, right? They were family, right??_ ** ~~

~~**_So why were they all doing nothing as he completely broke inside of his own mind?_ ** ~~

~~**_Where were they when he needed them most??_ ** ~~

~~~~_"I would never do that Dream, I'll protect you." the dreamon patted his head. Nightmare would protect him, yeah. He wouldn't hate him. "So just sleep, close your eyes and rest." and he did._

Dream would be lying if he said that he even realized his own actions.

_Why don't you slowly tear them apart? Slowly make them fight each against each other as they get lost in their goals?_

_Nightmare had whispered to him and Dream nodded silently. He was a puppet and he would obey as his maker had told him to do._

_And he did. Trust being broken, death messages appearing randomly, pets being killed for their sick satisfaction of seeing their enemies cry for their companions._

_Dream had watched it all, sometimes helping them protect their pets as he slowly gained their trust._

_And in just a blink of an eye, a sadly was handed to him. The only thing that Dream was left with his beloved horse._

_It unnerved Sapnap how Dreams mask had somehow became even more intimidating as he stared at the saddle in his hands. Sapnap had expected for Dream to cry, to at least do anything but he didn't expect for Dream to silently nod at him a quiet a apology whispered._

**_Why was Dream apologising? Wasn't he supposed to be the one apologising?_ **

Dream would be lying if he said he didn't like the prison, how he hated the lava, how he hated the heat. 

_Heat was a comfort he didn't know he needed until now. He was so used to the cold and dark he was in that he didn't realize how warm it was._

_He liked the cell, it was a great contrast to the cold and dark place he was in, always staying in one place as he tried to escape._

_Dream remembered screaming at the top of his lungs and crying as he realized that he would be stuck there forever, no one to save him. No one would know the torture he had gone through as Nightmare had slowly broke him piece by piece._

Dream liked the clock, it was a welcome distraction to all his actions and letting his mind focus on the ticking it made.

_The clock would never occupy him for long as his mind wandered off into the deepest part of his mind._

_Dream had told himself that everything was his fault, it was his fault to begin with for not giving them independence._

~~_It was their own fault for taking away his land away from him without asking for permission._ ~~

_Dream would blame himself because he had no one to blame for his own actions._

~~_He could blame Nightmare but Nightmare was not at fault, the dreamon was the only family he had left, the only one who cared for him._ ~~

Dream had no one but Nightmare as company, Dream had no one but himself to keep him company in this dark cell he was in. 

_Dream remembered feeling jealousy as Tommy had someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. He had friends and Dream had none of those._

~~**_The crying in his mind always pushed down as it protested and told him he did, he had George, Sapnap, Bad and- and--_ ** ~~

Dream was selfish, he knew because he had exiled a child out of spite and wanted him to feel what he had felt. 

_He manipulated a child, oh god._

_He remembered wanting to cry once but he could not. Dream didn't understand why he couldn't cry, they said that crying could help ease the pain but he couldn't cry anymore._

~~**_What was there to cry for when there was nothing to begin with?_ ** ~~

Dream was not blind, he knew this because he could see through his eyes. But Dream was blind to his own actions, blind to the consequences. 

_Blind to their hatred towards him._

Dream would often wonder why the dreamon had gone silent, Nightmare was almost always present in his mind as he talked to him.

~~Nightmare was nice to him.~~

**~~He was only using using us.~~ **

~~Nightmare was a friend.~~

**~~Why don't you open your eyes already?~~ **

~~Nightmare is a friend.~~

**~~Just stop...~~ **

~~Nightmare was....~~

**~~Manipulating us...~~ **

~~Family.~~

**~~He just wanted entertainment.~~ **

......

~~Yeah....~~

_**~~Nightmare was the only one left as all their friends left him one by one.~~ ** _

The dreamon was silent. 

_Did he leave leave them too??_

Dream laughed, tears falling to the ground and evaporating as it touched the warm ground. **~~It was so hot.~~**

_Even after all this time, the only one he had left had abandoned him. Now he really had no one now._

**~~_Nothing was ever permanent to him, they always disappeared and left him alone to piece himself back together._ ~~ **

Dream didn't understand why he was crying now. Dream had nothing to cry about.

_He was only a puppet and puppets don't have emotions, they don't get to think and have feelings. Puppets don't cry._

~~**_Dream was never a puppet but he was used like one, following the strings as it guided him._ ** ~~

Dream was nothing now, he had no one now. 

~~_The lava looked nice, it looked warm._ ~~

_~~Maybe he could just.....~~ _

**~~Dream tried to swim in lava....~~**

_Everything was so silent, he liked it. The cold embrace of the void welcoming him._

**Author's Note:**

> So was making this while still being somewhat sleep deprived was a mistake? Yes, yes it was.


End file.
